It is known for a transport star to move containers along an arcuate transport path for conveyors to move containers along linear transport paths. It is also known to place these transport paths together so that containers transition from moving along an arcuate path to moving along a linear path and vice versa. A transport element interacts with a railing arrangement to assist in this transition.
A difficulty that arises is that the containers can rotate as they traverse the railing arrangement. This is particularly disadvantageous if a container's rotational position is in any way important.
For example, it may be that certain regions of a container will have features that do not extend symmetrically about the container's circumference. Examples of such features include bosses, imprints, and label regions. If a label is to be applied, the container should be facing the labeling machine with the correct orientation. Otherwise, a label might be applied on a seam or embossing instead of a smooth region. If containers are intended to be combined by adhesive into a cluster, the containers had best face the correct direction at the glue applicator lest glue be applied to the label.